


I don't mind

by erroro



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 1.1 SPOILERS, F/M, Injury (but not graphic), Play the 1.1 update guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro/pseuds/erroro
Summary: Harvey is smitten with the farmer, but she is haunted.





	1. Chapter 1

When Harvey first saw her, he felt his heart leap into his throat. 

It was a slightly breezy autumn Tuesday, not that he could enjoy it just yet. There were papers to be sorted, a clinic needing a disinfecting, and a wonderful frozen lasagne waiting for him. He had just thrown out an old cup of coffee when he spotted her waiting at the front desk.

She looked nervous, wringing her hands and shifting her weight from leg to leg. “Hello,” she murmured, not meeting his eyes. 

“Hi,” he replied, unable to look away. “I haven’t seen you around before.” 

She pushed dark hair out of her face and focussed her eyes on the wall over his shoulder. “I’m Jane. I’m the farmer a little north of Marnie’s ranch. I don’t think we’ve met…”

“I…” he was staring at her intently. “No, I don’t think we have. I’m sure I would’ve remembered someone like you,” Harvey blurted, feeling heat rising to his face, panicking. “I… oh, I’m so sorry! I-uh, I’m Harvey! I’m Pelican Town’s doctor!” He swore we was having heart palpitations. 

Jane smiled pityingly at him. She was lean and fit, her brown skin glowing with health, despite the occasional bruise. Her only aspect that did not match was the dark circles under her eyes, looking like she hadn’t slept for days. 

“I-” Harvey started to recover from his bout of awkwardness. “Are you here for anything? If you need medical assistance, I’m your guy!” His grin felt more like a grimace. 

Jane’s smile widened. “I might take you up on that offer later, but I’m okay for now. I just stopped by to give you something.” She set a cup of coffee on the counter. 

“This is for me? This is my favourite stuff! It’s like you read my mind,” he exclaimed, feeling lightheaded. 

Her smile widened into a grin. “I’m so glad you liked it.” Her eyes flitted away once again. “I’ll be seeing you.” 

As Jane turned around and left, he stared at the coffee, processing what had happened. 

The next day, Maru teased him, saying he looked happier. “It’s good that you aren’t moping around anymore. There is only so much sighing I can put up with in one shift.”

***  
After that day, Jane came around the clinic almost every day, with a two coffees in tow and a tale of farm life, which incidentally had more than farming in it.

“So you just packed your bags, not even knowing how to farm?” Harvey exclaimed, incredulous. 

“Well, Joja was a really terrible place to work. I’d much rather do something entirely new than going back there,” Jane replied, shuddering. 

Harvey couldn’t help but smile. “I could never do something as brave as that. I would be so worried about what could happen I would probably start to crack before I even a thing.”

Jane looked affronted. “Have you even seen yourself? You’re really brave, just in a different way. You’re not a stupid brave, like me. You care about everyone so much, even if they don’t appreciate all the work you go through for them. They don’t deserve your compassion, but you give it anyway. That’s really brave!” She said it with such conviction, a gleam in her eyes.

Harvey stared, feeling heat creep up to his face. “I… I…” He swallowed, silently wondering how one person could make him so tongue-tied so easily. “Thank you.”

“You probably work too hard for them. You should take a break and take care of yourself,” Jane added, meeting his eyes. 

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. “Me? Have you even seen yourself? You’re like a gladiator!” He grinned at the mental image, her lithe body covered in spiky armor. “You always come in sporting a new bruise from whatever yoba-forsaken monsters live in that mine, like it’s nothing.” He frowned for a moment, before adding, “Do you really need more sprinklers? You seem to have more than enough crops as it is!” 

Jane huffed, crossing her arms. “Well that’s not the same at all. I work because it gives me something to do. If I didn’t I would get bored.”

Harvey mulled his over. “I guess it’s the same for me. Being a doctor in this town doesn’t make much but it’s enough to live on. I really do it because I like having a role in these people. I like helping them. Their lives in my hands is stressful… but without it, what would I even do with myself?” He shook his head. “You know, I don’t want to find out.”

Jane didn’t respond, staring at the wall past his shoulder.

“By the way, you are very overdue for your check-up. When will you doctor back in the city get around to sending me your files?” Harvey asked, breaking the silence.

Jane snapped back to reality. “I have no idea, but honestly, I don’t want any piece of that old life to follow me here.”

***  
It was an estimated 12am when Harvey heard an incessant pounding on the door. He rolled onto the cold hardwood in a stupor to answer it.

“Jane?” he said blearily, squinting through his fogged glasses. 

“Hey. Sorry to bother you so late,” Jane invited herself in, letting the clinic doors close with a thunk. “I went into the mines, and got a little hurt. Nothing too bad, but it probably best to take care of it now.”

He nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “If you think it’s not too bad, you’re probably bleeding out. Head on into the patient room,” He pulled on his lab coat over his pajamas. 

Every bit of exposed skin seemed to be covered in gashes and bruises; though not too deep they would leave some nasty marks. He grabbed and handful of alcohol swabs, frowning.

“What happened this time?” 

“A swarm of blood bats came out of nowhere. I fended them off pretty well, but they did get some hits in,” she replied as if talking about a grocery trip. 

“Some hits…” Harvey mumbled, swabbing a wound. “You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” When he glanced back up, she was still tensed, a coiled spring about to burst. A silence fell between them as Harvey swallowed the panic of seeing her hurt. 

“…I know I should be more careful. But I just don’t see what the big deal is… I’m fine! Really, I am,” Jane said it pleadingly, like a child who had gotten caught with a hand in the cookie jar. 

Harvey felt heavy. “You’re fine now, but what about the next time? Or after that? You don’t know, and neither do I. Can you blame me for being terrified?” 

Jane winced, but there was no sting of her wounds this time. “Don’t worry about me. I’m the last person who deserves it.” 

Harvey put down the swab. “Jane, of course I’m going to worry about you. You’re-” the words caught in his mouth. “It’s my job to care for your health, and right now you’re putting yourself in danger. I will never approve of that, no matter what you tell me.”

She was quiet for a moment, looking small. “I know,” was all she could say. 

Silence filled the room once more. Harvey bandaged the abrasions deliberately, like he was trying to prove a point with every piece of cotton. 

“Lift up your shirt. There are some wounds on your back.”

Jane complied, bracing herself for the cold salve. But none came. 

“What is this Jane?!” Harvey stared in horror, running a finger on the jagged scar running across her back, long since healed. It looked reasonably deep, at least to have had stitches. Suddenly, he felt sick. 

“Harvey… it was from a long time ago.” 

“From the looks of it, not that long ago!” Guilt was racing through him, a mixture of pity and anger. “Why didn’t you come to me?!” 

Jane’s voice sounded constricted, but she didn’t turn around. “I… don’t like hospitals.”

A part of him was filled with disbelief, a shocked sort of righteous fury. His heart was hurting, but he didn’t know exactly why, didn’t know how a person could ever allow themselves to hurt in such a way. 

He took a shaky breath. No, this wasn’t the time. He had a job to do. 

The rest of the treatment took place in silence. When it was over, Jane sild off the wax paper with a loud crunch.

“Harvey.”

He fixated his eyes on a spot of wall directly behind her. “Yeah?”

“I…” he could see that she was wringing her hands again. “I know I haven’t made the best decisions in the past, but I really do want to change. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt myself.” She gripped his arm, and he found himself gripping hers back. Her eyes shone dangerously bright, piercing him. “I’m sorry.” 

Harvey knew she was, that she had meant every syllable, yet his heart ached. She was right in front of him, warm and alive, and yet he was hurting for her. 

He wrapped his arms around her gently, through the bandages feeling the beat of her heart; strong, steady. 

***

The weeks progressed, the dead flowers of Jane’s bouquet still sitting on the table of Harvey’s room, somehow more appealing to him amidst the spring blooms. 

He had let her in, more than he ever had with any other person. When she was around, work seemed a little less tiring. Maru complained the humming was a little loud, but he couldn’t help it. He was trying cooking real food more instead of microwavable mush, which almost always turned out terrible, but that was okay. As long as she was around, it would be okay. 

However, a part of him felt that Jane wasn’t doing as well. Though she had a knack to keep going no matter what injuries she had, she still had worrying dark circles under her eyes, a sliver of distance between them, as if she was constantly weighed down. 

“A balloon ride…”

He hoped this could help. 

“I found a clipping in my apartment for a balloon ride! I knew I had to surprise you with one.” Harvey beamed. Jane smiled apprehensively. 

“It’s yours for two hours – make sure you don’t spend too much time fooling around,” Marcello said, hopping out giving Harvey a friendly punch. 

“What is he on about? Does he think we’re going to wreck it?” Harvey asked Jane, rubbing his shoulder.

“Well, you do look slightly terrified right now,” Jane said, studying the balloon. “Aren’t you afraid of heights?” she added, looking at him.

Harvey frowned, “Yeah, I am.” He mustered up a smile, turning red, “But I’m determined to not let that stop me from doing what I want… and experiencing this with you.” he said. Jane smiled, eyebrows knitting together, and hopped into the balloon. Harvey followed, and soon they were rising into the sky. 

Harvey’s scream died at his lips when he looked down. He clutched her, as if she was his one tether to life. 

“I…” he whimpered into her, “I’m sorry. I really am just a coward.” He forced the cold air into his lungs, the frantic thud of his heart matching hers. 

“Harvey…” Jane tilted his head up, and smiled. “You can do this! I know you can.” She said it with such certainty. “You don’t have to be afraid, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Harvey took a steadying breath, processing the weightlessness. It was exhilarating, the air small pinpricks upon his skin, and the sun’s warmth sending chills down his spine. “Alright. I’m going to look down. Don’t let go of my hand, okay?” 

As he looked down, felt the gentle wind, Harvey was washed over with a dull terror and a bright, curious familiarity. The countryside of the valley was a colourful mosaic, the puzzle pieces somehow coming back together after a winter of separation.

“I… I can do this.” 

Harvey loosened his grip on her hand, only to find her gripping back just a tightly. He stole a glance; her eyes glazed over, as if she wasn’t truly seeing what was in front of her. 

“Jane? Are you alright?” 

She blinked, eyes shining. “Huh? Oh, yes. The sky is so beautiful from up here,” she deflected, looking away. 

“Jane, we’ve known each other for some time, and I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me, I can stand to see you in pain.” Harvey felt a pang of guilt seep through him. “Please, please let me help,” he pleaded, meeting her eyes. Jane had a small smile, affectionately pushing the hair out of his face. The she kissed him. 

Harvey was hit with a wave of nostalgia, one hand on her waist, the other cradling her cheek. It felt so right, like it was something he didn’t know he missed. 

“I love you,” she breathed, leaning away. “I love you so much.”

***  
Not long after, on a day pouring rain, Jane walked in Harvey’s apartment, sopping wet.

“Jane! You’re in time for lunch, but why didn’t you use an umbrella?” Harvey asked, putting his washed pan back in the sink.

“I needed to go fishing,” she dismissed, kicking her boots off. “Sorry, I still smell a little fishy.” 

He fetched her a towel. “You know, rain doesn’t cause sickness by itself, but it does make your body more susceptible. Antibodies don’t work as well in the cold.”

She plopped onto his couch. “Okay, I get it, you’re a doctor,” she replied, smirking. The towel hit her in the face. 

Harvey returned to the stove. “Are you ready for the best spaghetti you’ve ever had?” he challenged. 

“It’s the only thing you know how to make.”

Harvey arrived with two bowls, sitting down next to her. “I’m going to ignore that.” 

Jane took a bite, snuggling closer to him. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

“Very mysterious. About what?”

“I…” she hesitated for a moment. “What do you think of children?” 

Harvey grinned. “Why? Do you have an ulterior motive?”

Jane smiled despite herself. “Just answer the question!” 

He thought for a moment. “Well, I really like them. I’ve always wanted a little family, honestly.”

“Why?”

Harvey was taken aback. “I… well, babies are cute. And… honestly, I think you’d make a good mom.”

“What? I’m not- I’ve never-” She was wringing her hands. 

He frowned. “So you don’t want kids?” 

“No! I mean-” she was fumbling her words now. “I’m not a good parent! How could I be?” 

Harvey looked over her, concerned. “It’s okay! I don’t think I would be a good parent either! But you- well, you’re hardworking, patient, and dedicated. Not to mention having excellent genes,” he felt an uncomfortable heat rise to his face at that. 

Jane looked incredulous. “But you! You would make an amazing parent! You’re kind, careful, selfless…” she froze for a moment. “I’m not,” she gazed away. 

“Jane… everyone thinks they can’t be parents, even when they’re parents.” He took her hand. “And we don’t even have to have kids! Just know that you can be anything you want to be, just as long as you try.”

Jane looked at Harvey like she was seeing him clearly for the first time. She fidgeted with her pocket, then wordlessly held out a mermaid pendant.

Harvey felt his heart leap into his throat. “Jane!” 

“Your face is so red,” she laughed.

“I accept!” he was grinning, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’ll start making the preparations for the ceremony, it’ll probably take-”

“No,” Jane responded firmly. “I don’t want a ceremony. I want to marry you right here, just us. I don’t want any prying eyes on us.” 

“I…” he looked over uncertainly. Her eyebrows were deadest, looking at him so intensely. “…If that’s what you want, I’d be more than happy. As long as I get to be you husband.” 

Jane laughed again, running her fingers through his hair and kissed him, possessively, hungry – and Harvey couldn’t help but oblige her. 

***  
They were walking together towards Jane’s house – their house, Harvey realized with a start. Together they carried the last of boxes containing his prized possessions. It almost felt surreal, seeing the boxes in the house, seeing himself in her life. 

Jane was lighter than he had ever seen her – Harvey supposed it would have been more worrying if that hadn’t been the case. She walked with a sense of freedom, joy. Harvey couldn’t help but wonder what had changed – after all, she had always held his heart - but he was so drunk in his own joy he couldn’t help but to just revel together. 

The house waited, unassuming, until it heard a thud. 

“Jane?” Harvey asked, finding his medical textbooks on the ground.

Jane’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. Her legs shook violently, then gave out.

Harvey dropped his box. “Jane!” She was hyperventilating now, nails digging into her body. “Jane, look at me. Deep breaths. It’s going to be alright.” Harvey used a soothing doctor voice, but it fell to deaf ears. He wrapped his arms around her, willing her to return. 

“I’m sorry,” Jane was muttering under her breath. “Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…” she was clutching her head, burning tears running down her face. “I didn’t- I didn’t know! If I could- I wouldn’t- I know I wouldn’t!”

“Jane!” Harvey urgently pulled her gaze towards him. She froze, looking into his eyes like she was seeing him clearly for the first time. Immediately, she pushed him off, backing up as if cornered.

She scrambled to her feet and sprinted into the dusk. 

Harvey was about to take off after her, until he spotted what Jane was looking at. Two mourning doves, perched perfectly still on the porch, boring their eyes into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked into the house, feeling as close to exhaustion she could without passing out. It had been a successful mining trip, her backpack heavy with plenty ores, to be smelted in the morning. She kicked off her boots haphazardly, not looking where they landed. 

“Jane,” Harvey called from the bedroom. 

“Hey,” she said from the chest, sorting her minerals. “Don’t you have to head to the clinic tomorrow? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“You know, I really should be. Unfortunately, I have a newborn and a toddler that keep crying every other hour.” His voice sounded like ice. 

Jane paused at the chest, surveying her organization before walking into the bedroom. “Hun? What’s wrong?” Jane asked. 

Harvey was sitting up in their bed, arms crossed. “What’s wrong? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Uh-”

“It’s precisely 1:52am! And guess what?! You came back at 1:47am the day before that! And the trend continues! In fact, I don’t remember a night you returned before 12:00am!” He was whispering, but Jane could hear him clearly. 

“So?” Jane responded defiantly. 

“So?!” Harvey look bewildered. “So?! You leave home at 6am, then it’s a guessing game as to when you’ll come back home! And that leaves me to take care of the town, then come home and take care of our kids by myself!”

“You could call Penny to babysit more,” Jane responded, unreadable. 

“I could, but the poor girl is overworked as it is, and for some reason I like to spend time with my kids!” he said, exasperation growing.

“Well then, if that’s the case, why don’t you spend all your time with them? Why don’t you sell the clinic? You know you barely turn a profit on the place, yet you still keep it running!” Jane sighed, frustrated. “I’m the one making all the money in this house, working late to keep us afloat and you’re telling me that I should spend more time with the kids?!”

“I am NOT selling the clinic, and you’re one to talk about ‘staying afloat’,” Harvey shot back. “We have enough money to stay afloat for the rest of our lives! You’re just obsessed!” He was trembling with rage. “All you care about is money! I feel like a single father! You haven’t done anything for our kids since you gave birth to them! Why do you want to miss our babies growing up?!”

“Why are you being so selfish?! I work so hard for our family and you-” Jane was interrupted by a wail. Harvey immediately pulled himself to his feet. 

“You can go to bed. I need to take care of my baby,” he mumbled tiredly, all fight gone. 

Jane turned, opened the door and left, leaving the door swinging in the summer air. 

*** 

Jane stayed by the hat shop, the most remote place of town she could think of. Somehow, even in the summer air, she was chilled to the bone. Perhaps it was the dull shock, the memory playing over and over that kept her up. 

“I can’t believe him,” she said softly. “Doesn’t he know how hard this is..? Why is he being so unreasonable?!”

She thought about her babies, with their wide eyes, fragile necks and small hands. She’d never wanted them, but she felt almost obliged. She always knew Harvey would be a wonderful father. So she had them, and that should’ve been the end. 

A panic was rising in her. This wasn’t their first fight. It wouldn’t be their last. It could only get worse. It would spiral and spiral until they saw each other with ugly eyes and ugly words. Perhaps it was already upon that. They had brought out the ugliest parts of each other.

As the sun gleamed in the sky, Jane walked knocked on the mayor’s door, not even batting an eye at his bathrobed appearance. 

“I need divorce papers.”

***

When Jane arrived back at the house, any traces of him were gone. The house was empty, quiet. 

Only to be interrupted by the wails of the infant. She sighed, grabbing a bottle and heading upstairs. The contract had made it clear that she had custody of the children, mostly because she was the one with the space for a nursery.

“Here you go,” she murmured, but the baby expertly avoided the bottle, wails growing louder. 

“Okay, okay! She checked the diaper, checked for fever, checked everything she could think of, but the crying wouldn’t stop. 

She felt panic rising in her throat. “Stop- it’s okay! It’s okay! Stop crying, and I’ll give you whatever you could ever want,” she rocked the wrinkled lump of flesh back and forth crooning half-heartedly. “Oh, what do you want? I’ll get if for you, sweet. Just say the word and I’ll give it to you, I swear.” Nothing, she still felt nothing. The other one had woken up, joining the screeching. 

Jane stole a glance out the window. This wasn’t right, she shouldn’t be doing this. The baby was unnatural in her arms, her cries a foreign language she couldn’t understand. Jane dared to look down, stealing a glance at her blotchy face. It didn’t look right in her arms. It didn’t even look human. 

 

***

Jane entered the clinic, her chest heaving. Harvey stood at the counter, averting his eyes immediately. She couldn’t help but staring – his eyes were wringed dark circles, his glasses dirty and his hair unkempt. 

“What are you doing here,” he said stiffly. 

“I…” her words died at her tongue. “I… I’m sorry.” 

No response. Jane wringed her hands. “I made a mistake,” she said, looking down. 

Harvey let out a tired sigh. “It’s only been a week. Isn’t it early for this?” 

Jane winced, the words cutting her to pieces. “Harvey… please, listen to me. I can’t raise our children by myself. I never could. You’re their father, and they miss you, I know they do. And I do too!” she was rambling now, growing more frantic at his lack of reaction. “I was just angry, it was stupid, a stupid mistake. I should’ve- I should’ve talked to you, but I was so… and now when I’m in that house, I keep on expecting you to walk in those doors, to fret over me, to be flustered when I kissed you, and to make me feel loved…” 

Harvey took a shuddering breath, still staring at the ground.

“I miss you every day. I want us to be a family again,” Jane looked at him breathless, feeling a glimmer of hope. 

When he looked up, tears ran down his face. He blinked them away. “You’re lying.” 

Jane’s eyes widened. “What?” she managed. 

“Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve seen ‘our’ children with every person except you for the past week! Yesterday it was Evelyn. The day before it was Penny! And you-” He choked out a sob. “You expect me to believe that you care about the kids?! You don’t. If you did, you would have listened to me. If you were sorry, you would’ve listened.” 

Jane opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a shallow gasp. 

He looked over her in disgust, a steely glint in his eyes. “I want the kids for Fridays and the weekends. And here –” he pulled out a medical file. “Find a new doctor.” He slid it across the counter, and stalked his way back to the examination room. 

“Harvey!” She pushed the doors open, rushing it. “I love you!” she pleaded. Tears ran down her face. “I swear I love you! I can change! Please…” she grabbed his arm, but he wrenched it away. 

“I…” Harvey choked back a sob. “I can’t look at you. Please spare me any more pain.”

Jane couldn’t pull her eyes from him, feeling a sense of weightlessness fill her. “I…” She came crashing down, a deep festering shame filling her. She turned away without another word, but took care in placing the cup of coffee on the counter

***

Jane picked up the children on a blustery summer Sunday from the clinic. This had been occurring for the last few weeks now, her handing off the kids to Harvey. When seeing them he would light up, picking them up making plane noises, laughing with their giggles. 

She wouldn’t stay for long, feeling as though she was an intruder upon something intimate, private. Seeing his smile, the semblance of his personality made her heart ache for some reason. It also drew her to the saloon, where a drink and an opportunity to revel in self-pity would be waiting. 

It was amazing how quickly everything had moved on. Before she had been the talk of the town, murmurs following her every step. Some of their looks were disdainful, most were pitiful. It must’ve been hard to pick a side for them, she thought ruefully. She, of course, had buried herself with work because she wasn’t sure what to do with herself but do what she had always done. She constantly wondered what he was doing – mulled it over, again and again... _Is he eating well? Is he sleeping? Does he miss me?_

The littlest one had nodded off, probably only to awaken at a dark corner of the night. The other one took its time across the grassy ground, feet placed with deliberation. 

When they arrived home she put them in their cribs, watching to make sure they had fallen asleep. Jane was grateful for the moment of respite. She laid on her side of the bed, too exhausted from work but mind buzzing incessantly. She was careful not to dare turn over onto his side – she had once woken up there, her nose filled with his lingering scent, filling her with shame in its comfort. 

Jane turned over, analyzing the situation again. She couldn’t find any faults in their romance. Perhaps they were both too career-driven, but it hadn’t been a problem until they started having children. The first one had been fine. Maybe it was even a happy time for the both of them, their beautiful spring baby. He could do no wrong - he laughed, he cried, he slept, he pooped, and they were delighted. Of course, they were permanently exhausted, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. 

But then the second one came, in those dark winter months, she realized something was wrong. She held her tiny body, a numbness spread across her body, settling as a churning in her stomach. It cried out, and the pressure travelled to her chest and all she could do was grip the bars of the crib, not to fall. She tremored slightly – the baby’s cries were ringing in her ears, but she couldn’t move.

_Why can’t I do this? I should be able to!_

 

***

The baby was kicking in her harness, babbling happily. The other was being held in Jane’s arms, despite being fully able to walk, she supposed tiny legs were not designed for uneven terrain. 

The wizard was not home, yet had neglected to lock his door. Typical that an arcane being would forget the mundane Jane reasoned. She had an ordeal climbing down the ladder to the basement while holding the squirming tot, but she managed it eventually. 

She stepped onto a red seal, feeling a brief sense of flight, then stepped out. 

The witch’s hut was musty and dank, the wooden floors screeching with each step. It looked like it was never stayed in for more than a few hours at most. She had never cleaned up the place in that time either, a clear layer of dust lining everything it could reach. Perhaps the most curious things in the hut were the statues lining the far side, grimy with old age, yet with dangerous bright jeweled eyes, as if polished regularly. Jane set the toddler down, to which he plopped down, looking around curiously. 

She approached the middle statue, green jewels glinting in the low light. “I want to make an offering.” She read over faded carving, eyes straying to the words again and again. 

_Dark Shrine of Memory: Will erase a divorced spouses memory, making it seem like you had never been married._

She sat down a bag, precisely filled with 30000G at a statue whose eyes stared into her, an unspoken judgment between them. The bag glowed briefly, then vanished. 

Jane finally exhaled – she hadn’t realized she was holding her breath. “Now it’s almost over,” she cooed to her littlest one. “Only one thing left to do.” She turned to the statue on her left, with glowing yellow eyes that surveyed her in judgement. 

“I am here to make an offering,” she announced, her voice echoing. She took the infant out of her carrier, and laid her on the musty floor, next to her brother. She was fussing, face contorting and relaxing like it was preparing for a wail. 

“This is for the better, you know,” she said, soothingly. “I could never be a good mother for you. After all this time, even looking at you fills me with dread. But not anymore. When I look at you here, I feel…relieved. As light as a feather.” She tickled the toddler under the chin, watching it giggle but not smiling in the slightest. “It’s not your fault that you had such a cruel mother. What I am about to do is unforgivable… but one day you’ll understand that this is for the better. You don’t deserve to have such a cruel woman raising you…”

She ran her fingers through the engraved words - _Dark Shrine of Selfishness_

The youngest had started crying, to which she didn’t even flinch. “I’m sorry. You didn’t ruin my life. It was me. Now you’re giving me a second chance. And this time around, I promise I won’t make the same mistake. I promise you.”

Jane took a prismatic shard out of her backpack, rainbow sheen flickering warningly in the low light. She placed it at the alter, to which the crying cut off, hanging in the air for a moment before dissipating. She stood there, frozen, until she heard the ruffle of wings.

Jane walked away from that hut feeling a thousand times lighter. 

She went home, and laid in her bed until she passed out. When she woke, she stumbled out of bed, feeling giddy. She didn’t bother checking the time, but hobbled towards the door. She paused by the stairs, listening. Nothing. 

She went outside, not bothering with her boots. Her cranberry plants swayed in the autumn breeze, glistening with red berries. She stepped onto the dirt path, savouring every step until she was running, a rush filling her. 

_It’s over._

She froze. A chill washed over her, ceasing her breath. A festering thought, a pressure in her head, waiting for her ears to pop. The world was held underwater, the sunlight bending, the ground washing away until she fell through, the sound reverberating in her skull, over and over. 

She heard a baby – her baby - crying. 

***

Jane ran, not looking where she was going. She tripped over a rock, but scrambled to her feet. The dull impact throbbed with her every step, along with a strange ringing in her ears. 

She burst into the Wizard’s tower, the wooden door echoing. “I’ve-” she gasped. Her legs had couldn’t stand, everything burned. “I’ve-”

The wizard looked over, his eyes suddenly widening. “What did you do?”

Jane choked out a whimper. “I need to go back. Please let me go back.”

He grabbed her by the shoulder, his gaze harsh. “What did you do?!” Did he see the taint of magic on her, of a guilty conscience?

Her words were sticking in her throat. “Dark shrines…”

The wizard let her go, and Jane slumped over the stone floor like a ragdoll. “Dark magic. I knew it,” he muttered himself, turning around. “There is nothing I can do.”

She lifted her head up, feeling the gravity around her intensifying. Her eyes widened, the tears staining her cheeks. “Nothing?”

“Unless you have an untainted soul lying around,” he replied, icily. “And I’m afraid, yours is not.”

***

“JANE!” 

She had heard Harvey call her name a dozen times now, but each time made her feel like her stomach would split in two.

“Jane!”

She couldn’t. She could never. She had robbed his mind. She had robbed him of everything he loved.

She could feel the thuds of his feet on the ground, reverberating in her skull. He was now sprinting. Jane knew that she should move, should get away. But she couldn’t move. 

“Jane…” Harvey slowed to a stop, panting out her name in hushed desperation. He approached her like a wild animal, not to her affright her into flight once more. Hesitant warm arms propped her upright on the grass. Jane wanted to resist it, but instead she relished his touch. 

She forced herself to stare into his eyes. They were creased with concern, with blithe ignorance and innocence. 

Jane wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's been a surge of interest in this story, and I decided to post the ending. In the original story I didn't especially like it, so I didn't post it, but since there's some confusion on what happened I hope this clears it up. In general I found the conflict kind of dumb, but if you can hold onto your suspension of disbelief, I'm glad. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, sorry, you'll have to have completed the witch's quest line to understand the ending. This couple is so underrated... but I still love them anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
